The Calm Before the Storm
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: A father injures his daughter and decides to pass the blame on someone else. Lily is pushed down the stairs will she be okay. And Zax is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I don't know if you have read yet casualty1fan Fan Fiction 'Secrets of the ED' and I have suggested two chapters based around Lily. Those Chapters gave me the idea to write a full blown fiction that won't be few or loads of chapters with casualty1fan's permission to do so. Please R&amp;R.**

**Katie xx**

**The Calm before the Storm**

**Summary: **A father injures hisdaughter and decides to pass the blame on someone else. Lily is pushed down the stairs will she be okay. And Zax is revealed.

**Chapter One**

Connie rushed outside and opened the back doors to the Ambulance. She had been told to meet Jeff and Dixie as this was an urgent case.

"Dixie, who have we got?" Connie asked as she helped unload the bed.

"This is Jessica Murphy, aged 16; the Police found her lying in a pool of her own blood in the Kitchen." Dixie informed her as they wheeled her through the doors.

Connie looked around and spotted Lily walking away from reception."Lily, can you help please?" she spoke as she walked into Resus.

"She had arrested at the scene and was brought back after approximately 11 minutes of CPR." Dixie finished.

"Thanks guys" Connie spoke as the pair wheeled the trolley out of Resus.

"Right Lily, I want all the necessary tests done and I want you to find me when you get the results." Connie informed Lily.

"Yes Mrs Beauchamp." Lily replied before she had exited leaving her on her own.

Connie's exited Resus and was nearly sent flying by a man trying to enter Resus.

"Sir, you cannot go in there." She spoke placing a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

"That's my daughter!" he replied shrugging her hand off.

"Ah, then you won't mind explaining to me how she was found lying in a pool of her own blood." Connie strongly pushed the man back away from Resus, her body blocking the doors.

"She was only on her own for ten minutes, she must of slipped trying to get something out of one of the cupboards and landed on the tiles." The man hesitated.

"What tiles?" Connie quizzed him. "How do you know it happened in the kitchen?"

"Mrs Beauchamp she's arrested!" Shouted Lily which distracted Connie from her ongoing conversation.

Connie rushed through Resus doors and the man fled up the ED stairs watching the time go by. As Connie watched Lily doing CPR, Connie soon took over as she could tell Lily was getting tiered but 25 minutes later there was still no response from Jessica.

"Is everyone agreed?" Lily asked as she looked around at her colleagues to see them nodding in agreement.

"Time of death, 15:43" Connie announced before turning to Lily "Lily, can you inform the father please? I think he headed up stairs.

"Okay, Mrs Beauchamp." Lily replied.

Lily exited Resus and headed over to the stairs where she saw the father staring at what was happening below. Lily walked up and stood in front of Mr Murphy who was right in front of the stairs.

Mr Murphy?" questioned Lily shaking her head. "I'm so sorry."

A crowd of colleagues who had finished their shift including Charlie, Tess, Ethan and Cal where all stood watching the talk at the top of the stairs.

"No" Mr Murphy said shaking his head "I saw you do CPR on her."

"I tried, but she wasn't responsive." Lily spoke trying to calm the man down.

"You killed her!" the man shouted.

"Now you need to calm down." Lily spoke still keeping a calm tone.

Connie had come into Resus to see what was happening after Tess had gone to get her.

Lily could see the man edging closer to her. He pushed her and Lily tumbled down the stairs. Gasps coming from all directions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is the next chapter please r&amp;r.**

**Katie**

**The Calm before the Storm**

**Summary: **A father injures hisdaughter and decides to pass the blame on someone else. Lily is pushed down the stairs will she be okay. And Zax is revealed.

**Chapter Two**

Ethan was the first person who watched her fall to race to her side.

"Lily!" he spoke brushing some hair out of her face and supporting her head.

Connie had rushed over to Lily a few seconds after Ethan. "Weak pulse." She spoke as she checked it before looking to the top of the stairs where Mr Murphy still stood.

"Call Security!" She shouted at the top of her voice.

But before Connie could finish Ethan knew who was responsible for Lily 'falling' down the stairs and was already pursuing him.

"Lily can you hear me, squeeze my hand if you can?" Connie was still on her knees on the floor beside Lily. "Can someone get a bed please?"

"Connie, she's arrested" spoke Cal who could no longer find a pulse in her wrist. Robyn and Rita had just turned up with a bed. "Starting chest compressions, someone grab the defibulator!" Cal shouted.

Connie stood up as she watched Cal doing chest compressions on Lily. Brushing her hair behind her ears Connie noticed that Robyn and Rita had the bed, not Max.

"Where's that useless brother of yours?" She asked aimed at Robyn.

"Sorry, we couldn't find him." Robyn didn't have a clue where Max was and desperately wanted to make an excuse as to why he wasn't here but she couldn't think of any excuse that Connie couldn't see through and she didn't want to get herself into trouble.

"We have a pulse, it is weak but it is there." Cal spoke a small smile on his face.

"Right, on the bed and into resus." Connie spoke before heading that direction.

Some of the gang managed to scoop her up and get her onto the trolley before wheeling her to Resus.

"Well at least we have solved the mystery of where Max is." Spoke Connie who was watching Zoe and Max playing tonsil tennis in the corner of Resus.

"Max" Connie spoke not amused by the giggles coming from Rita and Robyn, "Zoe"

Max and Zoe froze, Max giving Zoe one last kiss before facing Mrs Beauchamp who couldn't help but smile at the newly revealed couple.

"Max, I suggest in future you keep your Job and personal life separate in the future." Connie commented harshly.

"She's awake." Cal spoke wondering why he had been left to treat Lily on his own.

"Ethan" Lily spoke in a whisper "Where's Ethan?" she asked slightly louder.

Without hesitating and knowing that she had to get out of Resus sooner rather than later, Zoe volunteered. However before Zoe reached the door she was called back by Connie as Ethan had come crashing through the doors, kissing Lily as he reached her.


End file.
